Último Año
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: A pocos minutos de presentar su examen profesional, Taichi recuerda todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a ese momento, en especial durante su último año como estudiante.


_A/N: Dedicoesta historiaa todos aquellos que me brindaron su apoyo y amistad estos últimos años. _

**ÚLTIMO AÑO**

- "¿Cómo va?"

- "En un momento termino, Taichi, ten paciencia"

- "¡Pero sólo faltan cinco minutos!"

- "Sólo recuerda esto: Logramos paralizar a Diaboromon faltando un segundo para que cayera un misil en nuestro barrio. ¡Comparado con aquello esto es pan comido!"

- "Espero que sea cierto, Koushiro, porque el señor Matsuki es muy estricto con la puntualidad y no le va a gustar que empecemos tarde el examen"

- "¡Vete a sentar por allá Taichi! Tu caminar me está poniendo nervioso"

- "¡Es que _ESTOY_ nervioso!"

- "¿Koushiro-san?"

- "¿Sí, Iori?"

- "Taichi-san tiene razón en estar preocupado, los sinodales que le tocaron son muy estrictos"

- "¿Ah sí?"

- "El señor Toriyama me dio clases hace un semestre, y es una de las personas más severas que he conocido"

- "Pues no vayas a decirle eso a Taichi, porque con esa cara parece que va a volver a enfrentar a los Dark Masters de nuevo"

- "Y con MaloMyotismon incluido"

- "Tú lo has dicho"

El pelirrojo Izumi dirigió la mirada hacia el fondo de la pequeña aula, donde ya estaban acomodadas varias sillas en las que estarían sentados todos los seres queridos de Taichi que habían acudido a la Universidad de Odaiba en este día tan especial.

Koushiro sonrió: Su amigo y mentor tenía el rostro blanco de los nervios y no dejaba de juguetear con su corbata vino, que hacía juego con su traje oscuro y camisa blanca. Entre aquella vestimenta y el pelo recién cortado y peinado hacia atrás con gel, Taichi parecía más un empresario en miniatura y no el chico alocado que dos días antes de había llenado de lodo al jugar un partido improvisado de sóccer con Daisuke.

A decir verdad ahora se veía... profesional. Bueno, era de esperarse ya que si todo salía bien en eso se convertiría el joven Yagami, en un profesionista, un Licenciado en Derecho.

Retornando la atención a su monitor, Koushiro hizo unos cuantos clics y no tardó en proyectarse en la pantalla que tenía a sus espaldas la primera imagen de la presentación que había preparado para que su amigo diera una pequeña introducción sobre su Tesis.

- "Taichi no tiene por qué estar preocupado"- murmuró Koushiro llamando la atención de Iori, estudiante de derecho como Yagami pero a quien aún le faltaban unos cuantos años para encontrarse en la misma situación.

- "Lo sé"- respondió el de ojos verdes con serenidad- "Hizo un estupendo trabajo"

- "No se lo he dicho, pero la verdad es que estoy muy orgulloso de él"- continuó Izumi- "Nadie confiaba en que lograría esto... y Taichi se ha encargado de cerrarles la boca. Va a llegar lejos, lo sé"

- "¡Hey Koushiro!"- el aludido se había puesto de pie y acercado a la pantalla, contemplando con incredulidad lo que estaba proyectado- "¿Esta es mi presentación?"

- "Por supuesto¿sucede algo?"

- "No, para nada... ¡Es fantástica!"- respondió el castaño sonriendo- "Aunque pensé que tenías pensado un diseño un poco más... _sobrio_"

Yagami señaló las pequeñas imágenes de Digimon diversos en su etapa "En entrenamiento" que estaban alrededor de su nombre y el título de su trabajo. Koushiro se sonrojó.

- "Ehhh... esa fue idea de Mimí"- el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca- "Estaba conmigo cuando programé la presentación y dijo que mi diseño era demasiado serio tratándose de tí"

- "Sí... supongo"- Taichi se pasó la mano por el cuello, como queriendo relajarse- "Ahora que lo veo bien... creo que sí es mi estilo. Además de que le queda, ya que voy a hablar acerca de los Digimon"

- "¿Quieres volver a ensayar tu presentación?"- sugirió Iori acercándole las tarjetas a Taichi pero él negó con la cabeza.

- "He ensayado tantas veces que creo que si lo vuelvo a hacer voy a vomitar"

- "Tranquilo Tai, lo vas a hacer bien"- Koushiro hizo un además con la mano- "Además, vas a estar en confianza, mira todos los que están aquí para acompañarte"

Taichi miró hacia la puerta. En la pequeña salita de espera estaban prácticamente todos los seres importantes de su vida, desde su familia hasta sus amigos elegidos, pasando por algunos compañeros, profesores, Agumon y por supuesto, su novia, Sora. Yagami sonrió.

Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, ya que los 12 elegidos estaban reunidos de nuevo para ver como su antiguo líder se enfrentaba a bestias con colmillos y lenguas más filosas que los que cualquier Digimon que hubieran visto: Sus sinodales. Era _casi_ igual a aquellos tiempos de aventuras.

- "Ve a sentarte Tai"- sugirió Koushiro- "Iori y yo nos encargaremos de tener el material listo. Tú por otro lado, necesitas calmarte"

Sin estar del todo convencido, Yagami aceptó- "Está bien... pero cualquier cosa me dices"- susurró mientras caminaba con paso vacilante hacia la fila de sillas, sentándose en la que estaba más cerca de la entrada.

Emitiendo un largo suspiro, Taichi miró a su alrededor, sin poder creer aún que el momento había llegado. Estaba ahí, a pocos minutos de su examen profesional. Y fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había tenido que pasar un año atrás para llegar a este momento...

Lo que había ocurrido durante su _último año_...

Era una fría mañana de enero la que se topó Taichi aquel primer día de clases. Con toda la pereza que implicaba para él levantarse cuando el sol aún no se perfilaba en el horizonte aún evidente en su rostro, el chico salió del tren y se dirigió al edificio de ladrillos rojos en el que había pasado los últimos 3 años de su vida: La Facultad de Derecho.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había pisado aquel inmueble para pedir informes a escondidas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en ese entonces podía imaginar que un estudiante tan irregular como Taichi abrigaba el deseo de convertirse en abogado. Todos tenían claro un "hecho": Él sería un gran jugador de sóccer y sería parte de la selección nacional. Ese era su máximo talento.

Guardando el secreto, Taichi había pasado noche tras noche preparándose para el examen de admisión, sacando libros de la biblioteca en las mañanas y leyéndolos en las noches, cuando Hikari estaba afuera con su nuevo novio en turno y Takeru espiándolos por encargo del hermano mayor. Fingiendo que aquel sábado de abril tenía entrenamiento, había salido de casa muy temprano para presentar su examen, y con la misma discreción había regresado para ver los resultados.

Al castaño casi se le salen los ojos de la emoción: Lo habían aceptado.

Fue hasta aquella noche, cuando llamó a sus padres y hermana a la sala para mostrarles los documentos que acreditaban su admisión que finalmente reveló su secreto: Él sería abogado.

Una vez pasado el impacto inicial, la madre de Taichi había roto en llanto emocionado y el padre había dicho que apoyarían a su hijo en todo lo posible, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no estaban seguros de que su hijo lograría sobrevivir a la facultad. Era cierto que era un muchacho astuto y despierto, pero no lo podían imaginar, con lo informal y reventado que solía ser, como un serio abogado. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Hikari estaba complacida de que su hermano estuviera rompiendo los esquemas que tenía la mayoría sobre él, pero de todos modos le preguntó el por qué había decidido estudiar Derecho y por qué lo había guardado en secreto: Él respondió que no estaba del todo seguro del por qué de su elección vocacional, pero que él tenía la corazonada de que era su destino. Y que lo había guardado en secreto para probarse a sí mismo que podía hacer las cosas solo.

Los meses pasaron y no tardó en presentarse el primer día de clases de su primer semestre. Aquellos meses casi habían sido olvidados dentro de la psique de Taichi por lo duros que habían sido, no sólo intelectual sino emocionalmente. Muchos profesores sabían de él por su famoso pasado de "niño elegido" y se ensañaban con él por ello.

- "Dime Yagami¿ahora piensas salvar el mundo desde un despacho?"- había comentado con sarcasmo el profesor Toriyama. Aunque sentía el corazón latirle tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho y un impulso asesino amenazaba con salir, Taichi había logrado guardar la calma e ignorar el comentario.

Lo cierto es que además de los comentarios, Taichi tenía que sobrellevar una carga de trabajo impresionante, tanto que ni siquiera había imaginado que algunos profesores podían ser tan "despiadados". Comparados con ellos, su profesor de matemáticas de la secundaria, que tenía un maléfico placer en disciplinar a reglazos, era un tierno corderito. Yagami pasaba tarde tras tarde estudiando, comiendo apenas y retornando inmediatamente a los libros. Adelgazó muchísimo y bajó su rendimiento en el sóccer, ya que aún era parte de la selección juvenil de su barrio. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en que tuvo que renunciar a ello.

- "¿Renunciar? Taichi¿qué no te das cuenta que estás tirando por la borda tu talento¡Te estás desperdiciando!"- había exclamado su entrenador con furia.

Pero, a pesar de todo, habían 3 cosas que lo mantenían en la escuela a pesar de todo: Su familia, su reciente novia y sobretodo, el amor que le tenía al Derecho.

Porque a pesar de todo había descubierto que esa era su vocación: Aunque sonara irremediablemente romántico, él sí quería "salvar al mundo desde su escritorio". Quería ayudar a los demás, defenderlos de las injusticias y tratar de que este mundo, en aquel entonces aún sobrellevando el impacto que había sido integrar a los Digimon con la raza humana, fuera un lugar más armonioso. Aunque su aporte fuera del tamaño de un grano de arena, ese era su deseo.

Con ese deseo grabado en su pecho, Taichi había sobrellevado los primeros semestres y para el segundo año estaba completamente acostumbrado, al punto de que se permitía salir a la calle con sus amigos casi con la misma frecuencia que antes.

Y el tiempo se había ido volando, y volviendo al inicio de la historia, Taichi ingresó a su salón de clases, dispuesto a iniciar un semestre más. Su profesora, una amable mujer de edad avanzada había comentado,

- "Espero que ya estén planeando lo que será su futuro próximo, ya que están a un año de salir"

Fue entonces que Taichi se topó de cara con una aterradora verdad: Aquel sería su último año. En doce meses dejaría el edificio de ladrillos rojos que consideraba su casa y se enfrentaría al "mundo real".

_¿Y qué RAYOS haría entonces?_

Para abril, Taichi estaba dividido en 3 frentes: Por un lado, el escolar. Por el otro, el de sus prácticas profesionales, ya que hacía un par de meses que había iniciado su labor en un pequeño despacho. Y por último, el dedicarle tiempo a su novia de casi 2 años, Sora.

- "¿Y cómo has estado?"- susurró la pelirroja mientras caminaba del brazo de su novio.

- "Pues bien... con mucho trabajo encima, como ya te imaginarás..."

- "Te entiendo"- comentó la chica ahogando un bostezo- "Ayer me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana terminando las láminas que me dejó la profesora de Taller Creativo. Ya casi no siento los dedos"

- "¿En serio¿Ni siquiera esto?"- preguntó él con picardía mientras le besaba la mano suavemente. Ella sonrió.

- "Claro, eso sí"- dijo ella acercándose para besarlo. Taichi sonrió complacido.

- "Entonces estás curada"- hizo una mueca como si estuviera reflexionando algo- "¿Sabes? Creo que en lugar de abogado, debí estudiar para médico"

- "Es un poco tarde para echarte hacia atrás¿no lo crees?"- dijo ella riéndose- "Además de que para eso está Jyou-sempai. Pobre, ahora entiendo el estrés por el que pasó el año pasado"

- "Estrés el de Yamato"- comentó Taichi estirando los brazos para luego tomar a Sora de la cintura- "Sólo a alguien tan loco como Ishida se le ocurre estudiar Astrofísica"

- "¿Por qué lo dices?"

- "Porque no puedo entender que a alguien le gusten los números"

- "Oh... yo creí que lo decías porque debió estudiar música"- susurró Sora- "Aún recuerdo como se puso cuando los chicos de la banda se lo comentaron"

Taichi desvió la mirada. Cuatro años atrás Sora seguía siendo la novia de Yamato. El por qué de su ruptura seguía siendo un misterio para Yagami. Durante el siguiente año Sora había acudido a él constantemente buscando apoyo, cosa que a Taichi no lo tenía muy cómodo porque muy en el fondo aún sentía algo por ella y no quería volver a ilusionarse. La vida dio un giro inesperado, ya que fue el propio Yamato el que motivó a su amigo para que invitara a salir a la pelirroja, cosa que finalmente hizo y que fue el inicio de lo que después sería su noviazgo.

- "No necesitas decírmelo... a mí me pasó algo igual"- Taichi entornó la mirada- "Yo debía ser el próximo Beckham y tener a miles de mujeres a mi lado"

- "¡Oye!"- Sora frunció el ceño- "¡Baka!"

- "¡Sólo bromeaba!"- dijo él levantando los brazos defensivamente y riéndose.

- "¿Civil¿Penal¿Mercantil?"- Taichi recorría las páginas del catálogo con desdén.

- "¿Pasa algo Taichi-san?"- Yagami levantó la mirada y se topó con los verdes ojos de Iori.

- "No es nada Iori... sólo que necesito decidir qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora que termine"

Iori era estudiante de primer semestre en la Facultad. Sintiendo deseos de proteger al menor de su "equipo", Taichi había aconsejado a Iori sobre qué profesores elegir y cuáles eran sus principales mañas. Aunque alguien tan disciplinado como Iori no necesitaba realmente ese tipo de consejos, estaba agradecido con Taichi y lo veía como un mentor.

- "Yo me quiero dedicar al civil"- comentó Iori serenamente

- "¿Ya lo tienes decidido desde AHORA?"- Taichi levantó el rostro de su catálogo intrigado.

- "Por supuesto... ¿Qué tú nunca habías pensado en ello?"

- "A decir verdad, estaba tan ocupado sobreviviendo a los primeros semestres que nunca me pasó por la mente que debía elegir un ramo"

- "Ya veo... ¿y hay alguno que te guste?"

- "Ummm... todos me atraen... ¿Penal tal vez?"- susurró el moreno imaginándose frente a un multihomicida en un jurado.

- "¿O Civil?"- comentó Iori

- "No, creo que ese no"- Luego de las muchas veces en que Yamato le había contado del divorcio de sus padres, no se imaginaba llevando uno a cargo.

- "¿Mercantil?"

- "Podría ser..."- Taichi agitó la cabeza y cerró el catálogo- "¡Es inútil!"

- "Creo que necesitas relajarte, Taichi-san"- Iori tomó del brazo a su amigo- "Mi abuelo solía decir que sólo con serenidad podía uno concentrarse en lo que vendría después"

- "Tu abuelo fue un hombre muy sabio"- susurró Taichi calmándose un poco.

- "Lo sé..."

Se escuchó un portazo en el departamento Yagami. Taichi acababa de volver de la facultad, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado y deprimido. Era septiembre, había iniciado su último semestre y había llegado la época de decidir su tema de Tesis. Y su propuesta había sido rechazada por tercera vez.

El moreno avanzó a pasos agigantados por el pequeño departamento, casi ignorando el hecho de que Hikari se había apartado bruscamente de Takeru al verlo acercarse. Suspirando, Taichi se encerró en la recámara y se trepó a la litera. Una vez arriba, procedió a lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba frustrado, lanzar una bola de goma hacia el techo con una mano y atraparla con la otra.

_Paf_

_Paf_

¿Por qué no podía ocurrírsele un tema decente de Tesis?

_Paf_

_Paf_

¿Por qué no podía decidir lo que haría con su vida?

_Paf_

_Paf_

¿Y si todos tenían razón¿Y si estaba desperdiciando su talento como deportista por un sueño imposible?

_Paf_

_Paf_

Estaba a tres meses de terminar y se sentía tan ignorante como cuando inició. ¿Acaso había cometido un error?

_Paf_

_Paf_

Y si...

- "¡Taichi!"- el joven se sentó sobresaltado y casi choca con su hermana menor, quien en algún momento se había introducido a la habitación, trepado la litera y arrebatado la pelota de goma.

- "¿Qué haces aquí Hika?"- murmuró el de mal humor y girando sobre su costado, mirando la pared y dándole la espalda a su hermana.

- "Llegas a casa dando un portazo que casi nos provoca un infarto y entras con una cara que parece que te va a caer el cielo encima y ¿aún quieres que no me preocupe?"- la mirada severa de Hikari se suavizó entonces- "¿Qué te sucede¿Pasa algo malo?"

- "Creo que literalmente está por caerme el cielo encima"- dijo él con amargura- "Y no estoy hablando de mi novia"

- "Pero..."

- "¿Crees que soy tonto?"- preguntó él girándose para verla directamente a los ojos.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!"- respondió rápidamente- "Y no lo digo por ser tu hermana... ¿A qué viene esto?"

- "A nada... sólo que creo que me equivoqué de profesión"- Hikari adquirió una expresión preocupada.

- "¿En serio¿Ya no te gusta el derecho?"

- "Claro que no, aún me encanta..."

- "¿Entonces?"

- "Es que..."- Taichi cerró los ojos- "Es que creo que no soy apto para ser abogado. Estoy confundido, no tengo idea de lo que haré a partir de ahora y ni siquiera sé si lograré titularme. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si he aprendido algo..."

Hikari bajó la mirada. Realmente era raro para ella mirar a su hermano, siempre tan fuerte y optimista, pasando por una depresión. La depresiva de la familia solía ser ella según recordaba.

- "No eres el único que se siente así Taichi"- susurró ella.

- "Sí cómo no..."

- "Hablo en serio. Es normal que te sientas así por estar por terminar los estudios, Taichi. Realmente es rara la gente que tiene completamente definido su futuro"

- "Pero..."

- "Yo deseo ser maestra Taichi, pero aún no estoy segura de qué. Apenas estoy tomando las materias de pedagogía para decidirme"- confesó su hermana- "Takeru está igual, lleva meses dándome lata decidiéndose entre ser escritor de libros o periodista. Y por lo que me ha contado, Yamato está insoportable últimamente, completamente inseguro en si logrará ir a la NASA como él lo desea"

Taichi abrió los ojos y contempló a su hermana, quien le había tomado la mano.

- "El futuro da miedo, pero nosotros somos quiénes debemos forjarlo¿recuerdas?. Nosotros debemos luchar por nuestros sueños y vaya qué es difícil, pero no imposible"

- "Lo sé"- dijo él sonriendo.

- "¿Cuántos años se dan de prisión a alguien que cometió un homicidio?"

- "¿Qué?"- exclamó él sobresaltado- "¿Y eso a qué viene al caso?"

- "Simple curiosidad"- dijo ella riéndose. Él entornó la mirada.

- "Depende del caso, porque si es accidental son de 3 a 8 años. Pero si es culposo pueden ser hasta 50 años"

Hikari sonrió.

- "¿Ves como sí sabes?"- la chica revolvió el pelo de su hermano quien rió- "Y no sólo eso, sino que tienes toda la capacidad para ser de los mejores: Después de todo, se necesita mucho más que valor para haber sido el líder de los elegidos¿no lo crees?"

Un poco inseguro, Taichi abrazó a su hermana.

- "Gracias, Hikari"

- "No es nada, sólo un poco de los muchos paros que me has dado"- susurró ella- "Además de que se necesita un poco de convencimiento para que esa cabezota dura tuya entienda las cosas"

- "¡Hikari!"

- "¡Sólo bromeaba!"

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. Taichi sonrió con picardía.

- "Por cierto¿qué estabas haciendo con Takeru que les asustó tanto el que llegara?"

- "Ehhh... bueno yo..."- Hikari se sonrojó apenada. Taichi le tomó los hombros con suavidad.

- "No es necesario, ya me lo imagino"- dijo él suavemente- "Y me da mucho gusto por los dos... aunque ahora necesitaré conseguirme otro espía para tus citas..."

- "¿Qué?"- Hikari se dirigió hacia la puerta- "¡TAKERU¡Ven acá!"

- "Ya me hacía falta un día de calma"- comentó Taichi recostándose sobre la hierba digital una templada tarde de Noviembre- "Con todo el trabajo que he tenido..."

- "Y el que nos espera..."- agregó Sora acurrucándose a su lado.

- "También eso... no vamos a parar ni para respirar"- Taichi ahogó un bostezo- "Y no contemos con que mis compañeros de clase están un poco... explosivos"

- "¿Y tú no?"

- "Como diría Ishida, ese ya es un estado natural en mí"

- "Yamato ya podría tener duelos con Koushiro y Jyou para ver quién emplea más términos científicos al hablar"- comentó Sora sonriendo.

- "Sí, ya le advertí que cuando vaya a Marte me mandara un saludo en el momento que salga en televisión Internacional"

- "Esos serán tus quince minutos de fama, Taichi"

- "No, serán como siete porque los otros serán de parte tuya cuando hagas tu primera pasarela"

- "¡No digas tonterías!"

- "Uno nunca sabe"- la abrazó tiernamente- "Además sé que ese es tu sueño"

- "¿Y cuáles son TUS sueños, Taichi?"

- "Bueno..."

_- "¿NO HAS ESCUCHADO DIGITAL¡PROHIBIDO PASAR!"_- una ronca voz llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes, quienes se pusieron de pie.

- _"Es que ese es mi árbol"_- una suave vocecita respondió.

_- "ERA TU ÁRBOL, PORQUE AHORA ES MI PROPIEDAD. EN POCOS MESES COLOCARÉ MI FÁBRICA DE IMPLANTES DENTALES"_

Siguiendo un impulso, Taichi avanzó hacia el lugar de dónde provenían las voces, y en un claro se encontró con un pequeño Tentomon que rogaba a un hombre de aspecto severo que le dejara pasar a su nido, ahora atrapado dentro de un cerco de malla metálica.

- "¿Ves este documento?"- dijo el hombre fanfarronamente- "Aquí indica que he adquirido legalmente este terreno. ¡Ahora lárgate insecto!"

- "¡El Tentomon llegó primero!"- un muy indignado Taichi se metió en la discusión, a pesar de que Sora trató de detenerlo- "¡Así que ese árbol es suyo!"

- "¡Nada de eso!"- gritó el hombre de mal humor- "Y no me voy a quedar aquí para discutir absurdos con un niño como tú".

Taichi ardía de furia. Sora le tomó del hombro, tratando de calmarlo antes de que hiciera más grandes las cosas.

El empresario sacó un aparato digital de su bolsillo y si dirigió a un televisor- "Mañana volveré para limpiar el terreno¡Y no quiero verte por aquí, insecto!"- gritó mientras desaparecía a través del portal.

- "¡Rayos!"- gritó Taichi pateando el suelo- "¿Qué diablos se cree este sujeto?"

- "Alguien con el suficiente dinero e influencias como para tomar este bosque como suyo"- susurró Sora con tristeza.

- "Eso ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo"- agregó el Tentomon- "Mis primos tuvieron que dejar su hogar en el Monte Fuji hace tiempo porque iban a construir un hotel de montaña. Les ofrecieron vivir en el hotel a cambio de que trabajaran para ellos y mis primos aceptaron... ahora casi no los veo"

- "No puedo creer que los seres humanos podamos ser tan desgraciados"- masculló el futuro abogado- "Porque por supuesto hemos instaurado leyes que nos permiten cometer atrocidades en el Digimundo, pero ellos no tienen derecho a recibir los mismos beneficios, ni siquiera tienen libre acceso a nuestro mundo"

- "Creo que en ese sentido las leyes han sido muy parciales Tai"- comentó Sora- "No hay nadie que defienda los derechos de los Digimon o que los represente"

Con mirada decidida, Taichi musitó- "Ahora sí lo hay..."

Finales de Noviembre. Una noche fría con el cielo despejado y cuajado de estrellas, como si fueran también parte de la decoración del salón aquella noche.

En su interior, cientos de personas bailaban y convivían en sus mejores galas: Los estudiantes de Derecho de la Universidad de Odaiba, generación 2007-2011, festejaban el finalmente haber terminado los estudios.

Algunas chicas trataban de aguantar el llanto al recordar los buenos tiempos. Otros trataban de ahogar la nostalgia con alcohol. En una mesa en la esquina, doce amigos convivían y brindaban por el nuevo graduado.

- "¡Un brindis por Taichi!"- comentó un ligeramente ebrio Yamato mientras levantaba la copa- "Porque les va a partir la cara a los abusivos del gobierno"

- "¡Salud!"- lo acompañó Daisuke.

- "¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora Tai?"- preguntó Miyako mientras bebía un poco de su copa.

- "Bueno, mis planes por ahora son titularme. Afortunadamente me aceptaron el proyecto, así que a partir de enero me dedicaré a ello"

- "Es un proyecto muy bueno"- comentó Sora, inflando el pecho con orgullo- "Su asesor dice que si las cosas salen bien, podría incluso aplicarlo"

- "¡Qué bueno¡Felicidades!"

Pasaron las horas, y luego de unas cuantas dosis de sake, muchos de los "elegidos" se habían levantado a bailar. Tai acababa de sentarse, luego de bailar una complicada pieza dance con su novia cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba el hombro.

- "¿Qué pasó Yamato?"- saludó con una mueca ligeramente boba. El rubio Ishida lo miraba con picardía.

- "Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa, Taichi"

- "Lo que sea, amigo"

- "Cuando salgas en televisión como defensor de los Digimon, mándame un saludo. ¡Necesito mis quince minutos de fama!"

Como respuesta ante la propuesta, los dos amigos se echaron a reír.

Tarde abril. Los meses habían pasado desde esa noche, y Taichi estaba a escasas horas de presentar su examen profesional. Dos semanas antes habían introducido sus documentos para que le dieran fecha y estaba prácticamente listo para el gran momento.

Sintiendo que los nervios lo traicionaban, había salido a dar un paseo por la calle, para reflexionar. Aún sentía nostalgia por los años de estudiante que no volverían, pero sabía que la mejor parte de su vida estaba por empezar.

- "¿Nervioso?"- una voz entusiasta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se trataba de Daisuke, que regresaba a su casa luego de jugar un pequeño partido de fútbol con sus compañeros de la Universidad.

- "Un poco"- trató de fingir el mayor, pero Daisuke vió perfectamente a través de la fachada.

- "Si yo tuviera que enfrentarme ante 3 profesores temibles, también estaría nervioso. Pero descuida, Takeru dice que tu proyecto es muy bueno y que no deberías preocuparte"

- "Lo dice porque quiere sumar puntos conmigo"- dijo Taichi sonriendo burlonamente- "Ni creas que no estoy enterado de los planes que tiene con mi hermana"

- "Cierto, pero no es por eso"- Daisuke alzó los hombros con una mueca similar en el rostro- "Yo mismo lo acompañé cuando estaba revisando la redacción de tu Tesis, así que si luego de leerla 6 veces opina eso es por algo"

Daisuke jugueteó un poco con su balón.

- "¿Sabes? A mi también me dijeron que estaba loco"- el menor volvió a retomar el tema. Taichi se giró.

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Tú bien sabes a qué me refiero. A lo mismo que tú, que estoy desperdiciando mi talento para el sóccer por dedicarme a la administración restaurantera. Pero yo sé que mi sueño es abrir una cadena de restaurantes chinos por todo el mundo"

- "Y lo vas a lograr"

- "Por supuesto, pero no será fácil"- Daisuke atrapó el balón con las dos manos- "Por eso en cuanto termine mis estudios me iré a Nueva York"

- "¿Nueva York¿Los Estados Unidos?"

- "¿Por qué no?"- Daisuke sonrió abiertamente- "Yo ya estuve ahí con Mimí y sus amigos y es un lugar muy bonito. Aunque tenga que recorrer todas las calles con mi carrito de fideos, conseguiré el dinero para abrir mis restaurantes te lo aseguro"

- "Yo nunca he estado en Nueva York..."- susurró Taichi, mirando el sol que comenzaba a ponerse.

- "¡Debes ir un día!"- exclamó el Motomiya.

- "Lo pondré en mi lista entonces"- Taichi se recargó en un poste- "Junto con sobrevivir a Toriyama mañana y mover cielo y tierra para que mi proyecto llegue a la asamblea nacional"

- "Tendrás que ser muy insistente"

- "Sora dice que soy la persona más testaruda que conoce, en ese sentido no habrán problemas"- Taichi respondió entre risas.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

- "¿Sabes?"- dijo Daisuke- "En otros países los Digimon están teniendo problemas, eso me contó V-mon"

- "Lo sé..."

- "¿Y si luego intentas hacer que tu proyecto se vuelva internacional?"

- "Para eso tendría que dedicarme al Derecho Internacional"

- "¿Y por qué no? Viajarías mucho¿no?"

- "Supongo que sí"- admitió Taichi animadamente- "La verdad es que nunca había pensado en el Derecho Internacional, pero ahora que lo dices no suena tan mal"

- "Además, la ONU está en Nueva York, así que matarías dos pájaros en un tiro: Defiendes a los Digimon y visitas mi restaurante"

- "¿La ONU?"- Taichi asintió, imaginando un futuro como representante de los Digimon ante los demás países- "Va a ser muy complicado..."

- "Posiblemente¡pero no existen los obstáculos para alguien tan cabeza dura como nosotros!"

- "¡Eso es un hecho!"- el mayor sonrió soñadoramente.

Daisuke sacó algo de su bolsillo- "Quería darte esto... supuse que mañana necesitarás de todo el valor que puedas reunir"

Taichi sonrió al ver de que se trataba: Eran sus antiguos goggles.

- "Gracias Daisuke"- dijo el mayor tomándolos para ponérselos en la cabeza.

- "Aún te quedan bien"

- "Siempre he sido un cabezón"- Tai tomó entonces el balón de su amigo- "Y aún tengo deseos de jugar un buen partido de sóccer¿te animas?"

- "¡Eso ni se pregunta!"

Volviendo a la realidad, Taichi metió discretamente la mano a su bolsillo, donde estaban los goggles que había recibido el día anterior. Daisuke tenía razón: Había llegado el momento de reunir todo el valor posible para alcanzar sus metas.

Tres hombres serios entraron al salón y se colocaron en la mesa principal, enfrente de donde estaría Yagami defendiendo su Tesis: Había llegado el momento. Detrás de ellos fueron entrando todos los amigos y familiares de Tai, haciéndole guiños de ánimos, levantando el pulgar o haciendo disimuladamente la "V" de la victoria con los dedos.

Koushiro e Iori se fueron a su lugar. Taichi se colocó junto a la laptop, tratando de aclararse la garganta, porque sentía que de los nervios se quedaría de voz.

- "Todos de pie"- pidió el profesor Matsuki mientras tomaba un documento para leerlo- "La Universidad de Odaiba anuncia el examen profesional que presenta el pasante Yagami Taichi para obtener el título de Licenciado en Derecho con el tema: **Propuesta de reglamento para salvaguardar los derechos de los seres digitales** El examen tendrá inicio el día 11 de Abril a las...- "el profesor miró su reloj- "10 de la mañana con 6 minutos y tendrá lugar en el Aula Yuuki de esta Universidad"

- "Pueden sentarse"- ordenó el asesor de Taichi, antes de mirarlo a los ojos- "Yagami, puedes empezar"

Mirando de frente a sus seres queridos y palpando los goggles que tenía en el bolsillo, Taichi respiró hondo y sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.

_La historia de su futuro acababa de empezar_.

**FIN**

**Terminado el día 28 de Noviembre a las 12:37 de la tarde. ¡Gracias por leerlo:)**


End file.
